


Самый большой

by escuadrilla



Series: Ничего волшебного [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Language Kink, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Summary: Тони Старк/Стивен Стрэндж/английский и другие языки





	Самый большой

«Доныне немыслимом»… Тони до сих пор помнит, как уцепился паникующим рассудком за фразу Стрэнджа, составленную из слов, которые он, кажется, прежде никогда не слышал в устной речи, — уцепился, будто за уступ на отвесной скале, и не сорвался в пропасть.

* * *  
— Потому что у Стивена Стрэнджа самый большой... — на этом месте Тони любит иногда сделать вид, что закончил предложение, и полюбоваться сменяющими друг друга оттенками красного на лице собеседника, которому пришёл в голову вопрос «почему ты вообще с ним связался», — ...самый большой словарный запас в мире.

* * *  
Однажды Тони целых десять секунд почти торжествовал оттого, что сказал слово, которого Стрэндж не знал. «Почти», потому что это было слишком уж просто.

— Я действительно не знаю, что такое «асиммéтрия», — повторил Стрэндж, когда его правая бровь опустилась на своё обычное место. — Может быть, дорогой мой, ты имел в виду «асимметри́я»?

Почему он вообще с ним связался?!

* * *  
Тони не исключает вероятность того, что Стрэндж знает наизусть все произведения мировой литературы. То есть, разумеется, не все, а лишь те из них, которые отвечают его запредельным — как и всё остальное в Стрэндже — эстетическим критериям. Со Стрэнджа сталось бы разговаривать одними цитатами, наслаждаясь тем, что Тони не в состоянии их распознать. Если Тони и читает книги, которые старше него, то не более чем в два раза, пожалуйста, а стихи готов терпеть лишь в сопровождении электрогитары (ладно, за исключением Шекспира, он сам по себе драйвовый). Но когда Стрэндж читает ему вслух, от бессонницы — этим своим голосом, от которого кажется, будто покачиваешься на спине над Марианской впадиной в безветренный солнечный день, — Тони согласен даже на Вергилия в оригинале. Латынь, оказывается, чертовски горячая, даром что мёртвая. 

* * *  
— Кстати, Пятница, погугли, есть такое сексуальное расстройство — некроаудиологофилия?

* * *  
Говорит, что ничего не понимает в физике, а сам знает, что такое эффект Нернста—Эттингсгаузена и экситоны Ванье—Мотта, и может вычислить энергию связи ядра по формуле Вайцзеккера.

Говорит, мол, просто ты, дорогой мой, много болтаешь во сне.

* * *  
— Четыре процента, босс, — уведомляет Пятница сразу после того, как за Стрэнджем закрывается портал в библиотеку Камар-Таджа. 

— Четыре… — Тони, как всегда, засмотрелся, как искорки растворяются в воздухе. — Милая, четыре процента чего? 

— Месяц назад вы высказали предположение, что доктор Стрэндж разговаривает с вами сплошными цитатами. Я проанализировала его речь в устных беседах с вами в стенах мастерской и установила, что цитаты из произведений художественной литературы в среднем за день составляют не более четырёх процентов. В остальных девяноста шести Док рисуется перед вами экспромтом, босс.

* * *  
После перерыва лет эдак в десять добавил новый пункт в список «Бессмысленные вещи, которые Тони Старк делал на спор»: выучил древнетибетский.


End file.
